Mi esposo, el auror, Harry Potter
by Nat Potter W
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hacen Harry y Ginny cuando estan solos en su casa? One-shot.


Mi segundo one-shot, espero que les guste. Se me ocurrio despues de ver las fotos de la regrabacion del epilogo, al comienzo me parecio ver que Ginny lleva un pantalon pero despues una falda asi que no se bien pero lo deje en pantalón jeje.

Ya saben a quien pertenece todo verdad? Lastima que a mi no porque para empezar tendria calefaccion en mi casa porque me estoy muriendo de frio. Estamos a 3º C con sensacion de -1ºC. asi que tengo muchisimo frio.

* * *

Harry se quedo viendo por donde había desaparecido el tren que se llevaba a sus dos hijos rumbo a Hogwarts, aun cuando Ginny lo animo con sus palabras no dejaba de sentir nostalgia ahora que se habían ido y que dentro de unos meses los volvería a ver. Volteo al ver que su hija Lily lo jalaba del brazo y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Papi ¿puedo ir a casa de Hugo para jugar videojuegos?  
- Claro que si princesa - le dio un beso en la frente y camino tomándole la mano hacia donde estaba Ginny con Hugo, Ron y Hermione.  
- Dijo que si Hugo.  
- Pero primero van a comer todo lo que les voy a servir y después jugaran todo lo que quieran.  
- Pobres niños Hermione - le dijo Ron.  
- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no cocino bien o que no los dejo jugar hasta que coman?  
- Iré por Lily mas tarde - dijo Harry para que no empezaran con otra de sus peleas.  
- Obedeces a tus tíos cariño - le dio un beso Ginny al igual que a su sobrino, hermano y cuñada.  
- Nos vemos luego - se despidió Harry de todos no sin antes cerrarle el ojo a Hermione quien solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Ginny entro a su casa seguida de Harry y cuando escucho que cerraba la puerta sintió que la jalaba y la dejaba pegada a la puerta y la empezaba a besar en el cuello.

- ¿Que haces? - le pregunto riéndose.  
- Desde la mañana que te vi con ese pantalón me dieron unas ganas de... ¿porque me haces esto? ¿Porque te pones ese pantalón cuando vamos a salir?  
- Porque es un pantalón para salir - le decía dejándose besar el cuello y despeinando aun mas ese cabello azabache que tanto le gustaba.  
- No, este pantalón no lo vas a volver a usar al menos que sea para que yo lo vea.  
- ¿Que? - lo separo para verlo de frente - ¿sabes lo que me costo?  
- No me importa cuanto te costo, lo que me importa es que no quiero que nadie vea tu trasero, es mío y de nadie mas - le dijo apretándolo.  
- Harry con cualquier pantalón se me ve el trasero.  
- Pero con este hace que se te vea aun mejor.  
- ¿Tu crees? - dijo volteando a verse pero un segundo después Harry la volvió a pegar en la puerta para seguir besándola.  
- Me encantas...me vuelves loco...  
- Harry la chimenea, alguien puede entrar - le decía Ginny entre gemidos al sentir que Harry tenia toda la intención de quitarle ya la blusa.  
- Cierto - se separo de ella caminando hacia atrás sin dejarla de ver y sacando su varita - no te muevas de ahí - Ginny formo una sonrisa traviesa y después de escuchar que Harry hacia el hechizo para cerrar la chimenea corrió hacia la escalera - ¡Ven acá!  
- Atrápame - pero no llevaba ni dos escalones cuando Harry, como buen auror y con excelentes reflejos, ya la tenia acostada en la escalera alfombrada y él encima de ella cuando le dio una nalgada.  
- ¿Adonde iba señorita?  
- Mi esposo me quiere atrapar.  
- ¿Y eso porque?  
- Dice que tengo un buen trasero y no me deja usar este pantalón.  
- ¿En serio? Bueno yo como jefe del cuartel de aurores tengo que hacer primero una investigación - Ginny soltó una risita al ver a Harry actuar así - primero que nada tengo que ver su trasero para saber si realmente su esposo dice la verdad - la volteo y le acaricio el trasero para después darle una mordida, Ginny solo le dio un manotazo cuando sintió el dolor - efectivamente su esposo tiene razón.  
- ¿Usted cree señor auror? - él asintió - pero a mi me gusta este pantalón y él no quiere que me lo ponga.  
- Bueno ahora tendré que hacer una investigación al pantalón - se levanto y le quito las botas a Ginny, se agacho para desabrocharle el pantalón y también se lo quito - según mis análisis usted no debería de usar este pantalón, así se ve mucho mejor.  
- Tramposo, ya me quitaste el pantalón y tú sigues con toda la ropa.  
- ¿Porque quieres ver sin ropa a ese auror de segunda? - le decía volviendo a estar encima de ella para besarla y con su mano recorrer sus piernas, su cadera, su trasero, su espalda y terminar por apretar uno de sus senos.  
- Estaba haciendo una investigación porque le dije que me querías atrapar y él me va a defender de ti.  
- ¿Ese imbecil? Yo hago mejores investigaciones que él.  
- No te creo.  
- Mira - metió su cabeza en su blusa.  
- Harry vas a hacer mi blusa toda aguada.  
- ¿Que pasa señorita? - salio de la blusa asustado - ¿su esposo otra vez la esta molestando?  
- Quiere aguadar mi blusa y dice que hace mejores investigaciones que usted.  
- ¿Eso dijo? - frunció el ceño pensativo - veamos que era lo que quería investigar - le levanto la blusa - disculpe señorita pero no veo bien - la levanto y le quito la blusa dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.  
- Que listo - le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Oh ahora veo que era lo que su esposo quería investigar.

Empezó a besarle los senos por encima del sujetador de encaje para después besarla en la boca como tanto le gustaba. Adoraba tener a Ginny en ropa interior para poder acariciar todo su cuerpo a su antojo. De repente escucharon los picotazos de una lechuza en la ventana. Había llegado el orreo.

- Harry.  
- No.  
- Harry no se va a ir.  
- No - seguía besándola y la lechuza picoteaba más fuerte.  
- Harry.  
- Maldita ave - se levanto de mala gana - no te muevas, voy a ver que quiere ese mendigo animal y regreso contigo.

Abrió la ventana quitándole la carta que llevaba y la empujo no sin antes recibir un picotazo de la lechuza por su mal trato. Bufo al ver que era un informe del ministerio sin importancia, bueno al menos no en ese momento y regreso a las escaleras sin que Ginny estuviera ahí.

- Condenada, esta me la pagas - empezó a buscarla por la sala, el comedor y la cocina así que supuso que estaría en su despacho donde muchas veces habían hecho el amor - Ginny mas vale que estés preparada para la furia de tu esposo.  
- No por favor no - le decía fingiendo miedo al ser atrapada por Harry cuando la encontró detrás de la puerta de su despacho.  
- ¿Porque no puedes obedecerme ni siquiera un día? - le otra nalgada y empezó a besarla de nuevo - ¿Acaso le dijiste eso al aurorcillo ese?  
- ¿Que nunca te obedezco? No porque sino me va a decir que tampoco te obedezca y que use mi pantalón aunque tu no quieras.  
- Lo del pantalón va en serio - dejo de besarle el cuello para verla a los ojos.  
- Bromeas, siempre me dejas usar la ropa que yo quiero.  
- Ginny ¿sabes que paso cuando te vi con ese pantalón? - pego completamente su cuerpo al de ella para que sintiera el bulto de su pantalón - y no quisiera que eso le pasara a otros hombres por ver a mi esposa.  
- A nosotros que nos importa lo que les pase a otros hombres, mientras yo no haga nada indebido. Aunque te confieso que cuando vi a ese jefe del cuartel del aurores me vinieron pensamientos completamente indebidos.  
- ¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquila?  
- ¿Que no recuerdas cuando me contaste las fantasias sexuales que tenias con esa jugadora de las Arpías?  
- Oh aquella pelirroja sensual ¿Como olvidarla? Con solo verla volar en la escoba me daban unas ganas de llevármela a la cama, quitarle ese uniforme y hacerla mía.  
- ¿Cuantas veces hiciste eso? - le sonrió Ginny.  
- Perdí la cuenta.  
- A mi también me encantaría quitarle la ropa al jefe del cuartel de aurores - empezó a desvestirlo - ¿te digo un secreto? Cuando hacia su investigación pude notar que él también tenia algo parecido a esto - metió su mano en el pantalón de Harry y tomo en su mano a su mejor "amigo".  
- Ese pervertido - decía entre gemidos - seguramente quería algo contigo.  
- ¿Como que? ¿Como esto? - se agacho para quitarle toda la ropa a Harry y dejar descansar su mano para...  
-!Oh Ginny!  
- Se que te encanta - le dijo después de un momento.  
- Ven acá - la cargo dejándola en el sillón - ni siquiera te he quitado toda la ropa y tú ya estas haciéndome terminar.  
- Se perfectamente cuando dejar de hacerlo.  
- Cierto - le dijo sonriendo quitándole toda la ropa interior - me encanta verte desnuda. Todo tu cuerpo es un tesoro para mi y es solamente mío. Aquí - empezó a besar sus senos - se alimentaron nuestros hijos y yo me he divertido como nunca.  
- Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy.  
- Acá - siguió besando su cuerpo y bajando hasta su vientre - se formaron nuestros tres hijos, gracias Ginny - él la vio a los ojos y ella solo le sonrió acariciando su cabello azabache - y mas acá.  
- Harry - dijo Ginny en un susurro al ver que Harry separaba sus piernas y empezaba a besar su centro.  
- Aquí es donde solamente yo he entrado y mis tres hijos han salido - volvió a estar encima de ella para verla a los ojos - te amo Ginny.  
- Yo te amo más.  
- No creo - ella frunció el ceño - seguro piensas en ese jefecillo de aurores.  
- No en estos momentos no... es que no te había dicho que cuando me haces el amor a veces pienso en otro hombre - Harry abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y empezando a respirar agitadamente.  
- Ginny eso ya no es un juego - le dijo muy serio.  
- No es ningún juego - sonrió haciéndose la inocente y levantándose para estar ahora ella arriba de él - pienso en el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió dos veces, ese Harry Potter que sale en los diarios y que gracias a él vivimos en paz en el mundo mágico.  
- Me asustaste.  
- Según se es muy bueno en la cama.  
- Ha de ser un idiota.  
- Salvo a una niña de once años de morir en la cámara secreta de Hogwarts.  
- Seguramente la niña era bonita.  
- Se fijo en ella hasta cuatro años después.  
- Te digo ¡Es un idiota!  
- Y se fijo en ella porque tenia novio y tuvo que verla besándose con él para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.  
- Imbecil - se quedo serio - Ginny eso es algo que no me gusta recordar así que eso lo dejamos fuera del juego ¿de acuerdo?  
- La besaba apasionadamente en un pasillo solitario - se empezó a levantar - sus cuerpos...  
- Ginny basta.  
- Y sus manos recorrían toda su espalda - se desapareció.  
- ¡Odio que desaparezcas! Y mas que me recuerdes eso - bufo y después se apareció en su habitación encontrando a Ginny sobre la cama.  
- Ven.  
- No estoy tan contento.  
- Pero lo vas a estar porque le voy a hacer el amor a mi esposo, al auror y a Harry Potter.  
- ¿A los tres? Creo que tendré que llamar a Hermione para que se quede con Lily toda la noche, bueno me la debe de la vez que cuidamos a Rose y a Hugo solo porque Ron se había comprado unos nuevos boxers y le encantaba como se veía.  
- ¿Que? ¿Se ponen de acuerdo para cuidar a los niños mientras…?  
- Si, recuerda que los dos estamos enamorados de un Weasley. Tenemos que ingeniárnosla para poder disfrutar lo que Molly y Arthur crearon y que ahora nos pertenece pero sobretodo que nos prende con cualquier cosa.  
- Tonto.  
- Entonces - se puso encima de ella y empezó a besarla - ¿por quien empezamos? ¿por tu esposo, por el auror o por Harry Potter?


End file.
